Gumwaa Resistance to Funwaa Rule
After Gumwaa was defeated in the Funwaa-Gumwaa war, Many Ex-Gumwaa soldiers have resisted Funwaa rule. Due to Funwaa's Policy of Forgetting gumwaa, It is unlikely the true extent of Gumwaa resistance will ever be truly known. However, This article will list the few incidents of Gumwaa resistance that funwaa has failed to erase. Ideology Contrary to Funwaa propaganda, The Gunwaa resistance army was not strictly Ex-Gumwaa soldiers. Many Funwaa soldiers had defected due to a disillusionment following Funwaa's Tyranny. Postwar Insurgency (Postwar - 3511 BCE) After Gumwaa had been banished to the shadow realm, The crux of the Gumwaa force remained. They knew that Funwaa would be impossible to defeat conventionally, So they instead tried to liberate small planets. In order to build substantial forces, a motivated individual would lead a group of soldiers through the galaxy, enlisting deserters and planet inhabitants along the way. The leaders would enter a planet and make an announcement, employing simple messages and anti-funwaa goals in their rhetoric in order to rouse enthusiasm. They often exaggerated Funwaa's weakness and oppositional victories as a means to convince listeners to join. By keeping the objectives simple, the recruitment indiscriminate, and the mood optimistic, Gumwaa leaders succeeded in provoking a sense among the citizens that they could actually make a significant dent in Funwaa's power. Decline As the Millennia went by, Gumwaa resistance slowly but surely declined. Funwaa's destruction of Gumwaa records resulted in many citizens doubting that Funwaa could ever be resisted. More and more veterans died, And the resistance slowly turned from an organized group to disorganized ad-hoc militia. However, Funwaa continued to rule tyrannically, so some level of resistance was guaranteed, even if military fortunes were on the decline. Revival Under Pickle rick (3511 BCE - 3433 BCE) Many Eons later, Pickle Rick, One of Funwaa's most loyal soldiers, Was sent to assasinate Lord Terris who had valiantly defended Terra during the Funwaa-Gumwaa War. Pickle Rick was outraged. He had been forced to see Funwaa rule with an iron first following his victory, But this outright betrayal of Funwaa values was the last straw for Pickle Rick. Instead of killing Terris, Pickle rick decided to inform him of Funwaa's plot. Funwaa and Lord Terris agreed to start a revolt against Funwaa. Second Battle of Kepler 22b After the ordeal, Lord Terris claimed he had killed Pickle Rick, And he started a massive galaxy-wide uprising against Funwaa. Two weeks after the start of the uprising, Lord Terris had already had 65 Billion people join his rebellion. Funwaa responded by sending 80 Billion soldiers to Kepler 22b, Which was the primary rebel stronghold. The battle would go on for 78 years, With the battle being fought for every inch of the planet. Due to the Planet's Carrying capacity, Funwaa could initially only deploy 40 Billion troops, Somewhat nullifying his logistical advantage. Thanks to superior resources, Funwaa would gradually gain the upper hand, And it ended when Dr. Jhatka (Funwaa's New second hand) killed Terris in direct combat. Appeal to Israel Pickle Rick, Making use of his faked death, Went to Terra to gain local support and increase the extent of Gumwaa's remembrance. He even granted the citizens of Terra wisdom by allowing them to watch Rick and Morty. He expected them to share their knowledge and inspire a Planet-Wide revolt against Funwaa in a symbolically important planet. However, All his listeners were Jews, And they did not intend to share their knowledge with other Terrans. Instead, They formed the Illuminati to covertly rule Humanity by themselves. Israel Sides with Funwaa After Pickle rick's Affair with Israel, Israel threatened to expose Pickle rick to Funwaa if Rick and Morty were to be shown to any other humans. Pickle rick ignored this threat and showed pickle rick anyway. After the Jews betrayed Pickle rick, Pickle rick would still manage to evade Funwaa. His current status is unknown. Later Developments on Terra Although Israel tried to hide Rick and Morty from the General Populace, Eluding them with imitations such as The Big Bang Theory, One copy has been taken by the public, By a person named Genius Bro. The Gumcels, Who have learned of Gumwaa through other means, Have also resisted Funwaa rule. Continued resistance (3433 BCE - 2018 CE) Battle of Thermopylae Main article: Under 301 club Other than Ex-Funwaa forces and remaining Gumwaa forces, Funwaa was also opposed by a small group known as the Under 301 club. In July 2015, Funwaa had enough of the Under 301 club, And he sent all of his best soldiers to fight them. The forces met in a narrow pass near Thermopylae. The Under 301 club put up a good fight, But on August 5th, 2017 the last of the Under 301 club were defeated. Battles of Pauradhar and the Funwaa base Main articles: Battle of Pauradhar, Battle of the Funwaa base After many millennia of evading Funwaa, The Resistance would finally get an opportunity to fight Dr. Jhatka separate from Funwaa when Jhatka was sent to reverse the Gamer uprising in 2018. Pickle Rick was reinforced by Adolf Eichmann and Sarcastic Bro, Which negated Dr Jhatka's Greater Irony level. In the Battle of Pauradhar, Pickle Rick defeated Dr Jhatka at last. This left an opportunity for Pickle rick to confront Funwaa in his third form, Which he quickly did. In the Battle of the Funwaa base, Pickle Rick greatly weakened Funwaa and liberated the Cyber, But it came at the cost of his own life, As his body could not handle the Cringe.Category:The Cyber Category:Waa Category:Lore Category:Wars and Conflicts